Universal Studios vs. Paramount Pictures
Universal Studios vs. Paramount Pictures in an episode from DBX, created by Skyblazero. Description That movie studio that produce movies for kids and adults will win in a DBX? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Fight Fights Felix vs. Woody Woody first grab Felix from his tail, swiming around and throwing him into a tree. Then Felix takes out from his bag, Boxing Gloves to hit Woody, who dodge all the attacks, until Felix uppercuts Woody and hits him in a wall. Then Felix turn his bag into a plane, hitting Woody in the air and then jumps over from the plane and smash Woody in the ground. Then Woody gets up and use his Alien Gun to freeze Felix and takes out a mallet, freeling Felix and knocking him down. Then Woody laughs at Felix, who angry takes out from his bag a mallet and he hits Woody into a street light. Then Felix takes out a sword from his bag, trying to cut Woody, who dodges all the attacks exept for the last. Woody: AWW!! Then Felix decapitates Woody with his sword, creating a puddle of blood. K.O Felix: Ha, ha... I won! Mario vs. Sonic Mario and Sonic hit and kicked several times, until Sonic kicks Mario in aside and Spin Dashed Mario in a tree. Then Sonic runs and hits Mario several times until kicks him in the face and Homming Attack Mario, knocking him down. Then Sonic runs in circles, saying. Sonic: You're too slow! Mario gets angry and shoots fireballs at Sonic who runs out from the fireballs and grab a Red Wisp, transforming into Red Burst. Then Sonic flies and Mario shoot fireballs at Sonic, that Sonic endurade and hits Mario in a tree and flies at Mario, who use his Ultra Hammer to transform Sonic into normal and send the hedgehog in a wall. Then Mario runs at Sonic with his hammer and try to hit Sonic with his hammer, who with his speed dodges and Sonic takes out his Caliburn Swod and both clash weapons until Sonic kicks Mario in aside use the Chaos Control to freeze the time and Sonic stabs Mario in his chest and the time returns to normal and then Sonic tries to decapitate Mario, who takes out the Invisible Cap to become in Invisible. Sonic: Where is it? Mario throws his hammer in Sonic's head, knocking him down. Sonic gets up. Sonic: Ugh... Where is it? Mario takes out his hammer again and hit Sonic in a wall, but Mario returns to normal. Sonic: I found you! Sonic runs and hits Mario in the stomach and takes out his Invincibility Box to become in invincible and runs at Mario, giving a flurry of punches at the plumber, until he kicks Mario in a wall, but Sonic returns to normal. Sonic: Oh no! Mario hits Sonic in the nose, knocking him down and blood cames out from Sonic. Sonic gets up and remove the blood and transforms ino Super Sonic. Sonic: Super Sonic style! Sonic flies at Mario hitting him into the air until he kicks Mario in the ground, and Sonic flies at Mario hitting him, but Mario transforms into Metal Mario and Mario wasn't affected. Mario: Let's a go! Mario and Sonic hit and kicked several times, creating earthquakes, until Mario kicks Sonic in aside and hits Sonic in a wall with his hammer, knocking him down and then both returns to normal. Sonic: Oh hell no! Mario runs at Sonic with his hammer, hitting him, but Sonic transforms into Hyper Sonic and Sonic wasn't affected. Sonic: Now I'll show you! Sonic flies and hits Mario in the air and then Sonic hits Mario in the space and Mario lands in the moon. Then Sonic flies at Mario to hit him, but Mario transforms into Star Mario and wasn't affected and he use his Wing Cap to hit Sonic in aside and he flies at Sonic. Mario: Mario time! Mario and Sonic hit and kicked until both clash his punches and makes that the moon was destroyed, but both returns to normal. Sonic: Oh shoot! Mario: Oh, mama mia! Sonic and Mario screams and was falling from the space. Both Mario and Sonic was falling into the air, and Sonic try to hit Mario in the air, who hit Sonic in the face knocking him down the hedgehog in the air and then Mario shoot a fireball at Sonic, incinerating him. Sonic: AHHH! Mario then takes out his hammer and throws his hammer at Sonic, hitting him. Mario: So long-a hedgehog! Sonic was falling quickly with the hammer, screaming until he lands in the ground and the hammer crush Sonic's head, creating a great puddle of blood and Mario lands in the ground. K.O Mario: Yahoo, Mario is the number one! Minions vs. Smurfs Results